


To Ashes Upon the Earth

by theskywasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Human, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allow me this, before it's over"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ashes Upon the Earth

"Shit, Cas..." Dean pulled a knee up, forcing it between them. The impact with the wall had left him seeing stars, though at least drywall was more forgiving than brick. "Seriously dude, I like the rough stuff as much as the next guy, but you break it, you buy it."

Cas looked frantic, mouth kissed slick and red, pupils expanding to swallow up the blue of his irises. Dean could see the pulse jumping clear and strong in his neck – something he'd never realized hadn't been there before. He crowded Dean back against the wall with all his strength, all his crazy, otherworldly power flowing out of him like waves of heat off a burning pyre and breathed hard against Dean's neck, "It won't be like this much longer."

"I know." He felt shitty as Hell, saying it; but it wasn't like he could deny it. He couldn't see Cas' wings, not even the shadow of them, but these black feathers kept appearing behind him, crumbling into dust where they landed on the cheap motel carpet.

Housekeeping was going to kill them.

"Allow me this, before it's over."

And hell, how could he say no to that? Even though the world wasn’t going to end, it had to feel that way when part of yourself was turning to dust on a grimy stretch of shag.

“Okay,” he pushed his fingers into Cas’ hair, tried to keep him from biting a hundred little, stinging bruises into the column of his throat. “I never said no, alright. Just don’t put me through the wall.”

Cas pushed his hands under Dean’s shirt, blunt nails scraping skin; his fingertips felt electrified, and Dean thought he could taste ozone when they kissed – ozone and ashes, which mixed perfectly with the blood leftover in Dean’s mouth from an absolutely brutal angelic crack to the jaw, like a low-brow spiritual cocktail, like the start of some perverse ritual.

He pushed Cas’ coat off, his suit jacket, shirt, pressed his palms against Cas’ shoulder blades and they came away chalky, left black smudges on Cas’ skin. “What’s happening?”

“I have no idea.”

If he hadn’t known better, Dean might have said Cas was scared. His eyes were wide enough, his breath coming fast enough; when Dean pressed his mouth to the skin of Cas’ shoulder it tasted like sweat and the dust that covered altars in old churches where people had forgotten what gods they were meant to worship. Cas’ fingers, his mouth, left bruises on Dean’s skin – little sparks of pain – and Dean marked his skin back, watching as each spot was slower to fade than the last.

“I don’t know what will happen,” Cas confessed, wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock in a grip that was just on the right side of too tight, while Dean was still struggling with Cas’ zipper. “I can’t even begin to imagine.”

Dean pressed his face into Cas’ shoulder and tried to ignore the way his own shoulder blades were digging into the drywall, the way the plaster dust was sticking to his skin. They were going to be a fucking mess after this, and Dean figured he wouldn’t even try to clean up – he’d just scrap it all and start fresh; burn it all to ash.

“Welcome to humanity, Cas.”

-End-


End file.
